


I would give my life for u

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们吵架，分手，又和好，也许会交配</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would give my life for u

**Author's Note:**

> cp：超蝙  
> 出处：正联s2e18。  
> 简介：正联矛盾渐积，加上反派猩猩的精神操作，正联各走其路，超蝙吵架又和好。  
> 有几个需要英文作补充的地方我直接写在句子里了，有英文的话大家充分发挥想象力哈(≖ิ‿≖ิ)✧

超人自认为他很积极地参与到正义联盟中，像是值班，开会，训练之类的。他的好战友——蝙蝠侠，可就是另一种情况了。  
他不懂哥谭是怎么运作的，也不想插手。可他知道蝙蝠侠没有他声称的那么忙，况且他已经缺席了好几次训练。  
超人决定跟他谈谈这个。  
今天正联的训练终于有了一些进展，对于怎样发挥最大力量大家都慢慢找到了方法，合作渐入佳境。超人不由得再次感叹自己拥有一群最棒的伙伴。  
训练完后鹰女留在瞭望塔上值班，超人往下看了看地球，随即往蝙蝠洞飞去。  
“Knock，Knock。”超人走入蝙蝠洞，面前的大屏幕一闪，出现了蝙蝠侠带着面具的脸。“超人，我以为你的轮值已经结束了。”  
“的确是，现在是鹰女。”超人接着说，“我是想来和你谈另一个事情的。”蝙蝠侠示意他稍等。  
随后他从阴影中现身，“你想谈什么？”  
“是正义联盟的事，是——”超人寻找着合适的措辞，“你又缺席了训练。”  
“关于训练我表过态了。”  
“我想你了解一起战斗的重要性，我以为你是最明白的那个。”  
“的确。”  
“那为什么……？”超人有点不解。  
“现在的正义联盟里每个人都心怀不满，强行凑在一起是不会有效果的。”  
“……你就是不喜欢正义联盟，你不喜欢任何一个人，你也不信任任何一个人。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默着。超人不知道对话为什么会走到这种方向，他更猜不透蝙蝠侠的想法。“你是说我们各干各的更好？”  
“有这个可能。”  
超人心口突然郁结住了，真的是这样吗？毕竟蝙蝠侠可从不出错。“既然如此，”超人喃喃道，“那就这样吧。”说完他转身飞出了蝙蝠洞，没有看到身后若有所思的蝙蝠侠。  
他随即回了大都会的家，换下制服，躺在床上试图入睡。他用超能力透过天花板向外看去，脑子却神游起来。他想到了刚刚蝙蝠侠的面无表情，想到了在蝙蝠洞里他们说的话——那些难过的，互相伤害的话。  
他的视线不由自主地看向了瞭望塔，鹰女似乎和绿灯吵起来了，超人觉得他俩之间的关系一直有点怪怪的。他关闭了超级听力，看着瞭望塔内的情况。闪电侠出现了，似乎想劝解，然后J'onn也加入了，再然后……他们似乎也不欢而散了。  
也许他们真的不适合在一起干活。超人难得沮丧地想，那只强悍又美丽的蝙蝠的确不适合绕着人飞来飞去。  
这可真让人难过。  
第二天闹钟响的时候小记者Clark决定翘一天班。他翻了个身把头埋到枕头下，关闭了超级听力。过一会手机似乎响了，也许是Lois，他想，管他的，就让他休一天假。正联就此解散，蝙蝠侠都这么说了，他还能怎么办？  
哇哦，Clark突然察觉，昨天晚上那话可不像Bruce会说的。他猛地坐起身，仔细回想了一遍——发现自己可能误解了Bruce的话。  
也许他是不想参与这样没有计划的训练，而不是想提出单干？  
Clark一个挺身从床上跳起来，飞速换上制服往瞭望塔飞去。  
“蝙蝠侠，关于昨天的事——”超人跑进监视厅，闪电侠从椅子后转过来看他，“他还没到。”  
“……哦。”刚刚急匆匆地飞来瞭望塔，都没有想到先问问蝙蝠侠在哪。超人打开通讯器，“呼叫蝙蝠侠。”身后的闪电侠立马竖直了耳朵。  
“……昨天晚上……谈谈……他很抱歉……”超人刻意压低了声音，闪电侠只能断断续续听到一点。他俩也吵架了吗？  
好奇心如他能憋住就不是闪电侠了。等到超人结束通讯后他问道：“你们要和好了吗？”  
“可以这么说。”超人看上去有点不好意思，“为什么这么问？”  
“……昨天鹰女和绿灯吵了一架。”闪电侠郁闷地说道，“我不想你们也吵架，最近大家都怪怪的。”  
“会好起来的，相信我。”超人拍拍他。随后传送室有了动静，超人看过去，是蝙蝠侠来了。  
“听着，我得告诉你——”超人走上前。  
“我也有件事必须告诉你们。”蝙蝠侠示意他等下再说，“我怀疑最近我们的异常和Grodd有关。”  
“Grodd？他不是被关起来了吗？”闪电侠问。  
“他逃出来了，而且好像有了某种能力，可以影响人的情绪之类的。”  
“你是怎么发现的？”超人问。  
“在昨晚……之后。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，然后摊开手让他们看，“最主要的是我发现了监视器，并且追踪了来源。”  
“好吧，让我们去迅速地解决了那只猩猩，然后回来开庆祝派对。”闪电侠已经冲到了门口。  
超人决定抓住这个机会。“我们随后就来。”  
闪电侠看了看他，满意地笑着说：“我跑得很快的，你们可以慢慢来。”说完一下子跑开了。  
“道歉的话就不必了，闪电侠需要我们。”蝙蝠侠上前一步准备走开。  
超人拦住他，“我是该抱歉，为那样……误解你。”  
蝙蝠侠示意他继续。  
“我曾以为我们对你来说只是可替换的士兵。”超人还是决定将这话说出口，“你并不关心(care)我们。”  
“那不是真的。”坚定的声音。  
“我曾以为你不在乎(care)我。”  
“我愿把生命给你。”蝙蝠侠又补充道，“如果有必要的话。”  
超人愣了愣，脱口而出：“我也愿意把我的生命给你。”  
蝙蝠侠一时没有接话。  
实际上有那么一段时间，他俩只是静静地面对面站着看着对方。超人努力控制自己不要用透视去看蝙蝠侠面具下的表情，他甚至不着边地想到蝙蝠侠的目镜有没有装上透视功能。  
他突然不知道该开口说什么，或者该不该开口。他有点难以承受这气氛，却不愿逃开。也许蝙蝠侠得说点什么，或者是他想要蝙蝠侠说什么呢？  
超人发现自己没有答案。  
最终还是蝙蝠侠挽救了这局面。“我想我们该出发了。”  
“哦，对。”超人说着跟上他的步伐，“还有，这次我想和你一起坐飞行器过去。”  
蝙蝠侠的声音似乎带上了笑意：“超人的披风不动起来可一点都不酷。”  
超人发现自己也跟着微笑起来。  
有这么一个搭档(partner)可真好，不是吗？


End file.
